Semiconductor processing tools often use components called “showerheads” to distribute process gas across a semiconductor substrate during processing. Such showerheads may include a faceplate that faces the substrate during processing, and a number of gas distribution holes may be distributed across the faceplate to facilitate gas delivery to the substrate from within the showerhead.